Can't Hurry Love
by H-Relics98
Summary: Soccer season has taken over at the Yagami's! Can Daisuke ever get Taichi to be his when everything is so crazy? Yaoi, Taisuke, oneshot.


Hello! I hope you like this story, it's a one shot! YAY! and it's a TAISUKE! MORE YAY!

Enjoy!

* * *

"ARGH!"

Hikari jumped as a suddenly shout came from her living room. Putting down her de-terminal, the young teen poked her head out of her room, with caution. Glancing around with her light brown eyes, Hikari found nothing that could injure her in sight. Stepping out carefully, keeping in mind that anything could come shooting out of any room and hit her, Hikari made her way to the living room.

"NO! YOU SUCK! NO!"

And Hikari let out a yelp as a blur suddenly ran past her and jumped over the back of the couch. Interested in what sucks, Hikari glanced into the busy room. Daisuke, Ken, and Yamato were over. The room was cluttered with pop bottles, chips, candy, and anything else sweet or sour.

The TV was on full blast and Hikari watched as people made their way down a field, kicking, running, shouting, and sweating, eh gross. At that moment, that Hikari entered the living room, a man in white scored a goal and an explosion happened in the small apartment. Daisuke and Ken shot up, yelling as loud as they could, and her brother, Taichi, growled with anger blazing in his chocolate pools, and threw an empty pop can at the TV, thankfully, missing it.

Hikari sighed and started to retreat, she should have known. There was only one time of the year that this happened. Only one time when the living room got so messy in less then half an hour. When it got so loud that the people next to them, below them, and above them stopped by or called to tell them to shut the hell up. The only time when the cops had potential to show up and arrest someone for disturbing the peace.

It was soccer season.

How on Earth could she have forgot that it was soccer season? It was bad enough that Daisuke was talking about it all the time, but come on; she lived with a soccer freak! Taichi had all but talked about soccer season for the past two months. However, Hikari had come so used to it that by the time it gets anywhere near the season, she would tune out what ever her brother would say.

"WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Sighing, Hikari closed her door. There was no way she was going to block out all the noise. Not even if she blasted her music, turned on her TV to her favorite station, and talked on the phone at once. However, she could match it. Smiling, Hikari grabbed the phone; it was time for some girls to come over. Making sure she had everyone's number that she wanted to call, Hikari began her master plan to make it through the first day of soccer season.

It wasn't long until there were even more people in the small apartment. Hikari, hoping to survive, had called Sora, Mimi, Miyako, and Takeru (who wasn't a girl). Infact, she even called Iori and Koushiro to come over. They would never be interested in a soccer game, at least, not professional. She had thought about calling Jyou, but the oldest digidestined was probably freaking out over a test somewhere.

Hikari's plan was working, until Mimi went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Since half the food was out in the living room, Mimi had gone marching in there, looking for something sweet. Finding what she wanted Mimi was happily going back to Hikari's room when Sora passed her in the hall, heading to the kitchen for some soda.

"Oh, no Sora, all the soda is in the living room, you, know soccer season and all,"

And sure, Sora had stopped playing soccer, but whenever a game was on, she was glued to the TV. Eye's glowing; the redhead made her way to the living room and joined the four boys right away. Mimi, wanting to find out what was so interesting about people getting all muddy fallowed her. But it wasn't the game that kept the pink haired girl there, no it was the boys. The hot, sweaty, muscular boys.

And after that, things just began to fall apart. Miyako wanted to know were the two older girls went and went searching, only to be sucked in as well. And it wasn't long until Koushiro went out to recharge his laptop and was kidnapped into watching the game. With just Takeru and Iori as her last hope, Hikari was sure that she would be all right.

It turns out though, that Iori had a mad passion about watching the soccer games. And well, once he was gone, Takeru wanted to know why the hell everyone was out in the living room. And so, he left Hikari to watch the game as well, and Hikari had lost.

Going out into the living room to see where everyone had gone, Hikari's eyes grew to the size of her head. There in her tiny living room was almost every single Digidestined and half of their Digimon. With the mess and ten kids in the same room, Hikari found it almost impossible to believe that everyone had room to jump up and punch the air, flip off the TV and scream when something they didn't want to happen happened.

There was absolutely NO room on the floor. And the couch was squashed with so many people that someone just had to be uncomfortable. Taichi and Daisuke and been the only ones on the couch at the start. But now, Yamato, Ken, and Mimi had joined Taichi and Daisuke on the large furniture. And it had to be unbelievably tight. Daisuke was squashed up against Taichi, practically on his lap and whenever the older brunette jumped up, Daisuke was forced to as well. Ken sat on the armrest on the left of the couch, resting one of his legs over Yamato's lap, which Mimi was practically in as well. And there in the middle, Mimi sat happily, half hanging off the couch, half smashed between Yamato and Daisuke.

And in the large comfy chair sat Miyako, Sora and Koushiro. Koushiro sat in the middle, laptop left to die in the kitchen. Miyako and Sora sat on the left and right of Koushiro, squashed up against the dark red-haired male. And on each arm rest where Takeru and Iori, balancing themselves and trying to keep from falling into the center of the chair.

The floor was even more cluttered with food; drink bottles/cans (both empty and full), Digimon and cloths? What? Well, it had been slightly chilly out and the girls had been wearing sweaters and jackets. Though, not anymore. Now they were tossed onto the floor, uncared for. It was like a war zone and Hikari had no idea just how bad it was going to get.

You see, half of the kids were going for one team and the other, the other team. Even the Digimon started to get into the game. Chibimon would jump up and run around when ever the team Daisuke wanted to win would score or steal the ball. Patamon would do the same, but fly around instead.

Well, you know what happens when a group of kids get competitive right? It was like that…but worse, because there was nothing to keep them form smashing someone else's face in. Already Taichi and Yamato had smacked each other. Daisuke and Ken had thrown food wrappers at each other until both Taichi and Yamato dragged them to sit back down.

All in all though, everyone was smiling and laughing and being…well LOUD.

"Eh, Mom and Dad are going to kill me…"

But Hikari's depression was unnoticed as France made a goal and Taichi shot up angrily, cussing and flipping off the TV. Yamato too shot up, knocking Ken over onto the floor, whom just lay there laughing. Yamato though, shot up in joy, yelling happily with Takeru. Taichi wasn't the only one displeased, both Daisuke and Mimi were up and yelling too, though Daisuke had no choice what so ever seeing as he had been sitting on Taichi.

"SON OF A BITCH!" That was Taichi

"NO! WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL!" Mimi squealed in a high pitch.

"WHAT! FUCK!" Daisuke screamed, scowling.

"YES! HAHA!" Yamato laughed, smiling wide.

"YATTA!" Takeru jumped up.

While the five of them complained or celebrated, the others either laughed in mock or growled in anger. And the Digimon did the same as their partners. Hikari let out a defeated whimper. It was going to be a long, long, long day.

And that had been 3 hours ago. Now with the game ended, everyone was suddenly wasted and had no energy left. And that included Hikari. She had tried to keep the house from going to pieces, but that didn't work to well. By the time the game was over, at least five glasses had been broken, one lamp shattered and a bunch of new rips on the back of the couch.

It was getting dark out and some of them had to start going home. Sora was the first to leave and Miyako wasn't far behind her. Then it was Takeru and Iori with Koushiro. About an hour later, Mimi decided to head off; she was heading back to America tomorrow and didn't want to be too sleepy on the plane ride home.

And then that left only the 3 that had been there to begin with. Daisuke wasn't going home, he was spending the night with Taichi. Yamato and Ken were as well, oh joy. At first, they weren't going too, but Taichi and Daisuke had made them call in and tell their parents they were staying. Well Ken anyway, seeing as Yamato lived on his own now. I mean really, what collage student wanted to be living with their parents? At least, that is what Ken asked and well Yamato's answer was,

"Taichi,"

They had gotten a good kick out of that one, well, not Taichi. He just got up and chased Yamato around the apartment until they both fell over the couch. Ken and Daisuke had begun cleaning up while they're too older friends goofed off. Now in collage, both Taichi and Yamato had time to kill. They only really had finals and a few testes to worry about. As long as the keep their grades up they were good to go. But Daisuke and Ken, they were now 10th graders at the age of 16 and where getting crammed with homework.

With the apartment considerably cleaner then before, the four boys settled down in the living room once again. The TV was on, but turned down low as night started to descend upon them. Watching a movie, Ken and Yamato both started to nod off and it wasn't long before they were dead to the world, cuddled up close to each other. Taichi snickered at both of them,

"They're so lame. I don't see why the just tell us, it's way obvious."

"You think so?" Daisuke asked quietly, looking up from the book he was 'reading'. Taichi only nodded and glanced at the boy who was stretched out on the floor.

"Oh," and Taichi wondered why Daisuke sounded so sad. Sliding down from the couch, Taichi laid down on his back next to Daisuke. Not even glancing at the boy, Taichi asked,

"Daijoubu?"

"O, uh, hai,"

Taichi frowned at Daisuke's less then enthusiastic reply. Glancing over at the boy as he 'read' Taichi reached up and brushed Daisuke's bangs. Daisuke blushed and moved away from Taichi's touch, embarrassed.

"Taichi-senpai,"

Taichi chuckled and leaned up a bit, resting on his elbows. Leaning closer to Daisuke, Taichi gently nudged the boy.

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing,"

Taichi smiled and leaned up a bit closer, his faces inches from Daisuke. Daisuke blushed brightly as he looked down at Taichi, who was practically under him now.

"T-Taichi-senpai…"

Taichi chuckled at the nickname. No one ever called him that anymore, at least, no one Daisuke's age.

"You know, you're getting a little old to be calling me that,"

"Oh," and Daisuke just blushed even more. Frowning, Taichi sat up and ruffled Daisuke's hair. The red-haired boy had been acting weird ever since Ken and Yamato told them (him and Taichi) that they were together. Taichi knew it wasn't cause Ken and Yamato were both guys, Daisuke after all did have a boyfriend in the middle of the year. Maybe that was it? Did Daisuke miss his boyfriend?

"Do you miss him, is that what is bothering you?"

"What? Who?"

"Your ex…what's his name,"

"No…no I don't, it's not that, really."

"Eh, you don't you like have a crush on Ken or Yama do you?" Taichi was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering Daisuke. Even if he was really cute when he was pouting.

"What! No!" Daisuke replied, a little frantic. If he weren't careful, Taichi would find out just who he did have a crush on.

"Then what's wrong Daisuke-kun?"

Thinking for a reason to explain to Taichi, Daisuke found none, except for the homework excuse. But that would never work; Taichi knew that he didn't really care about homework, even if he was in high school now.

/ I guess telling him a little won't hurt…/ Daisuke thought and looked over at Taichi, who was sitting next to him now.

"Really? You want to know?"

"No, that's why I asked," and Taichi winced, he shouldn't be using sarcasm now, Daisuke tended to be sensitive when he was feeling down. But to his surprise, the redhead just chuckled sadly and moved to a more comfortable position, so he could see Taichi when he was talking instead of cramming his neck up.

"I just want someone to well you know…cuddle with," and Daisuke blushed, realizing how girly that had sounded. Taichi had to resist cooing and grabbing Daisuke into a tight embrace and scream "I'll cuddle you!" he instead looked at the boy with understanding in his eyes.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing as missing your ex?"

"No…not really, I guess I just miss having someone, but not him…no…"

"What happened even? I thought you and-"

"Max."

"Max were doing great?"

"Not really…he was cheating on me."

"What?"

"With this girl,"

"Er, he was bi?"

"Yeah, go figure huh?"

"I'm sorry Dai,"

"Eh, he was a jerk anyway,"

After that, conversation just sort of died. Taichi didn't know what to say to that and Daisuke just went back to studying. It was quiet for a long time and Taichi just stared at the clock in the kitchen. It was at least an hour before either of the soccer loving boys was snapped out of their haze. And it wasn't by each other; no it was by Yamato who had abruptly fallen off the couch. Taichi and Daisuke stared at Yamato, who lay sprawled out on the floor, before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh my god!"

"How the hell did that happen?"

How in hell was right. Yamato and been cuddled close on the other side of Ken, far from the edge. And how Ken hadn't fallen with Yamato was beyond Taichi because the blond had the younger high school student wrapped up in an embrace. But sure enough, there was Ken, sleeping peacefully while Yamato groggily woke up from Taichi's and Daisuke's laughter.

"Wha?" Yamato asked, sitting up with difficulty. Taichi and Daisuke just laughed. Still sleepy, Yamato pushed himself off the floor…only to fall back down after two steps.

"Oomph,"

And Taichi and Daisuke just sat on the floor, watching their friend have a hard time…laughing, loudly and hard and long. Yamato growled at the two boys and grabbed a pillow that was in use by Ken's legs. Yanking it off the couch, Yamato threw it at Taichi, and missed completely.

Laughing Taichi mocked Yamato, "Ha ha! What the hell? Where were you aiming?"

Growling even more Yamato made an attempt to get up and crawl towards Taichi, but was stopped. Something heavy fell onto Yamato and the blond male groaned and mashed his face against the carpet. Daisuke who had just gotten over his laughing fit started all over again. When Yamato had grabbed the pillow from under neither Ken, the boy had shifted closer to the edge. And slowly Ken fell off onto the floor, right on top of Yamato, who didn't move in time. Actually, he didn't even know Ken was falling.

And to all three boy's surprise, Ken just grunted and rolled off Yamato, only to stop not to far from him and latch on. Having no choice but to fall asleep there or wake Ken up, Yamato was at a loss.

"Why don't you wake him up and go sleep in my room Yama," Taichi said. Yamato gave Taichi a tired glare, but did what the brunette suggested anyway. Waking Ken though wasn't the easiest of things to do. The longhaired male growled and pulled Yamato tighter. And it wasn't until Daisuke just threw his book at the boy did Ken awake. It took all of Yamato's remaining strength to keep Ken from pouncing on Daisuke. And Ken's weak protest soon vanished as Yamato dragged him into Taichi's room to sleep.

The silence was awkward for the two boys now that Yamato and Ken had left the room. It was getting close to midnight and Daisuke was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He didn't want to fall asleep though. The sooner he fell asleep the sooner it would be morning and the sooner he would have to go home…away from Taichi.

Taichi's movement woke him from his sleepy haze and he watch as Taichi headed into the kitchen for…something. Relaxing back to his state before, Daisuke smirked to himself. He hardly ever felt comfortable at someone's house. Infact, he never really felt comfortable in his own house. But, here in Taichi's home he felt…safe. He didn't know if it was just because Taichi was around or something else. But, Daisuke guessed it was the something else. He could be over here when Taichi hadn't been home in days and he would fine.

But, then again, he had changed a lot in the past 4 years. Now at the age of 16, Daisuke had surprised everyone. He was so different from the 12 year old boy they once new and yet, he was the same. Everyone thought he would be the last to get accepted into a high school, but never the less, he was the first. Takeru had to take the test over again and Daisuke didn't. His obsession over Hikari had vanished freshmen year when Daisuke caught himself staring at a boy that sat two seats from him.

And as they got older, the other kids found that Daisuke wasn't the same, he wasn't well Daisuke. He was less obnoxious, he didn't talk as much and his grades were increasingly better. Ad then the summer of sophomore year, Daisuke had taken vacation with his sister Jun in America. And when he came back, he suddenly wasn't Daisuke. He was taller, his voice deepened, his boyish face lost the baby fat, and a whole new look. While in America, he had met up with Mimi and the older pink-haired girl had convinced him to pierce his right eyebrow and left ear cartilage.

His parents had wanted him to remove the pierces right away, and at first Daisuke was all for it, but then after a day he suddenly refused to take them out. His parents of course had tried to make him, but that didn't work. So then they tired grounding and that didn't work either. Eventually they gave up tiring to get their son to take out the piercings.

"Here," and a pop can was thrown into his lap. Yelping as the cold metal touched his legs, Daisuke glared at Taichi and muttered thanks. The older male just chuckled and rolled his eyes. The movie had been over for about the last half hour and it just kept replaying the root menu music. Switching off the DVD player Taichi smiled.

"It was annoying don't you think?" Taichi asked, and Daisuke knew he was trying to start a conversation; the air did seem a little…intense? Taichi wondered what had set off the weird feeling and he glanced at Daisuke who was comfortably lying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"Taichi?"

"Hmm?" Taichi answered back sleepily.

"I…nevermind," and Daisuke rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. He had wanted to ask Taichi why he didn't have anyone special, thinking about what they had been talking about before. It wasn't like Taichi was ugly, far from it. The older male was just about every girls dream. He's a jock, great smile, muscular, kind, fun, funny, and a little stupid at times, but hey that's how boys are right?

Thinking about Taichi, Daisuke soon found himself drifting asleep. He didn't really care if he slept on the floor. It was comfortable enough. He usually ended up on the floor anyway. He hadn't been tired, it had just hit him suddenly, the drowsiness. And the last thing he heard was Taichi's voice asking him if he was awake as he slipped away.

Daisuke woke the next morning on the couch. Thinking that Taichi had moved him, the re-head sat up slowly, it took him awhile to wake up in them mornings. Voices in the kitchen told him that Taichi wasn't the only one up. Since he could smell food and it didn't smell burnt, Daisuke was guessing that it was Yamato.

And hearing the conversation as he became more awake, his guess was right.

"Tai, it's not that hard,"

"Yes it is!"

"Really why?"

"Because he's so cute!"

Daisuke, laid back down, knowing he shouldn't eavesdrop but wanted to know who this 'he' Taichi was talking about.

"That's why…" Yamato asked defeated, and if Daisuke could see him, he would imagine that Yamato was giving Taichi his 'I can't believe you're my best friend' look.

"Yes!"

"Argh, Taichi…"

" Hey, give me some credit. I almost told him…sort of…"

"What?" and it was obvious that Yamato was suddenly confused.

"Well, it as last night when you guys were sleeping…but argh! He's too cute!"

"Taichi, shut up, you sound like Daisuke's sister."

And since there was no response, Daisuke just assumed that Taichi was pouting. Soft footsteps told him that someone was coming his way and he quickly shut his eyes.

"He's still asleep guys," It was Ken. Feeling warmth on his side, Daisuke assumed that Ken was the one who was going to 'wake' him up.

"Ok, hey, we're gunna head out alright?"

But Ken didn't reply as the door shut. Where were Taichi and Yamato going? Opening his eyes to look at Ken, Daisuke nearly fell off the couch from shock. It was Taichi that stood over him, not Ken.

"T-Taichi-sama?"

Taichi laughed loudly and ruffed Daisuke's hair.

"Decide to wake up did you?"

"W-where did Yamato and Ken go?"

"I dunno, I wasn't really listening to Yamato when he said. I think the store for something that we don't have here,"

"Food?"

"Yeah, food,"

It was quiet after that, Taichi just staring at Daisuke and Daisuke just staring right back.

"Who's cute?"

"W-what?" Taichi stepped back, completely taken off guard. "You heard?"

" Sort of, sorry, I was kinda drifting,"

"That's ok," and Taichi walked back into the kitchen to check on the food. After a while, Daisuke stood and fallowed Taichi into the kitchen, wanting to be near the older digidestined. Standing in the dark doorway, Daisuke suddenly felt a wave of shyness. If…if Taichi liked someone, well he would have to tell him if he wanted to be with the older male.

"Taichi?"

"Hai?"

When Daisuke didn't reply though, Taichi looked up and saw the younger boy standing in the dark.

"What's up?"

"N-nevermind…"

Confused, Taichi watched as Daisuke went back into the living room. He was going to find out what was bothering the boy, though; he might have to put it off. He was very tired, Taichi hadn't slept the whole night, and he just stayed awake watching Daisuke after he had moved him to the couch.

Knowing the food wouldn't burn if he left, Taichi fallowed Daisuke. He found the redhead curled up on the couch, yawning. Taichi smiled, Daisuke looked so cute there.

/ _I-I just want someone to you know…cuddle with…/_ Daisuke's words echoed in Taichi's mind, and he smiled. Slipping onto the couch next to Daisuke, Tiachi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Daisuke blinked tiredly up at Taichi,

"W-wha?"

"I'll be that someone to cuddle with Daisuke–Kun,"

And Taichi pressed his lips gently against Daisuke's.

"Taichi…" Daisuke blushed, very shy. Though, he snuggled into Taichi anyway,

"Hush, go to sleep, I like my boyfriends to be well rested,"

And you can image Yamato and Ken's surprise when they arrived back at Taichi's place to find the two boys cuddled close, asleep and the food that Yamato had worked so hard on, burnt to crumbles.

* * *

End! ok, ok, I know...lame story...oh well! REVIEW! or shinigami will come find you...tee-hee! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
